UsaMamo Eternal Love
by Starbeam4267
Summary: A series of UsaMamo oneshots and drabbles to be updated when I feel like it. Please R&R.
1. Family

Name: Family

Author: Starbeam4267

Words: 84

Mamoru's never had a real family before that he could remember. After his parents died, he was at the orphanage until he turned 18. People looking to adopt came and went, but none of them were ever there for him.

That's why Mamoru treasures Usagi and Chibiusa. They're the first real family Mamoru can ever remember having. That's why he wants to protect them from every threat he can. He doesn't know what he'd do if he lost them.

Mamoru loves his family.


	2. Fatherhood

Name: Fatherhood

Author: Starbeam 4267

Words: 95

A/N: This drabble is the companion piece to motherhood.

Mamoru couldn't believe it when he found out Chibiusa was his daughter. He thought it was all a dream.

He only realized it was real when he held Chibiusa in his arms for the first time.

Mamoru thought she was perfect and he swore to be the best father he could be. He scared when she went into the past during the attack by the Black Moon Family, but he knew that his past self would take care of her. He was so relieved when she came back safe and sound.

Mamoru loved fatherhood.


	3. Motherhood

Name: Motherhood

Author: Starbeam4267

Words: 113

When Usagi first met Chibiusa, she thought she was a brat. When she found out she was her daughter, she wondered how she could ever raise such a child.

When Usagi first held Chibiusa in her arms, she immediately fell in love with the little girl. She was perfect with her red eyes and pink hair. She knew that it didn't matter if she was a brat. Usagi loved her anyway.

When Chibiusa went to the past during the attacks by the Black Moon Family, Usagi was so afraid for her baby. She was relieved when she came back safe and sound.

Usagi thought motherhood was worth all the aches and pains.


	4. Pink

Name: Pink

Author: Starbeam 4267

Words: 92

A/N : This is going to be the first in a series of 18 one shots or drabbles revolving around Usagi and Mamoru. Please review and let me know what you think.

Mamoru always thought that pink was an ugly color. The shades were either too bright or too dark. He thought that nobody could pull that color off. That was until he saw Usagi in pink.

On their first date she was wearing a pink shirt and skirt. The shirt was a halter top that puffed out at the bottom. The skirt went down to her knees and had an empire waist. He thought she looked like a goddess.

It was then that Mamoru changed his mind. Usagi can make pink look good.


	5. Innocence

Name: Innocence

Author: Starbeam 4267

Words: 93

Usagi thinks she lost her innocence a long time ago. She thinks that she lost her innocence the first time she had to destroy a youma. She thinks that she lost her innocence when she saw her friends die at D-Point.

Mamoru thinks differently.

Mamoru looks at her and still sees innocence. He sees her innocence in the way she talks. He sees her innocence in the way she interacts with her friends and plays video games.

Mamoru will do anything he can to keep her innocence for a little while longer.


	6. Love

Name: Love

Author: Starbeam4267

Words: 134

A/N: This drabble is all dialogue.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Yes, Usako?"

"You love me right?"

"Of course I love you! Why did you ask that?!"

"I just don't see why you love me. I'm not beautiful like Rei –chan or Minako-chan. I'm not smart like Ami-chan or strong like Mako-chan or Haruka-san. I'm –"

"Usako calm down. You're beautiful in your own special way. You can be just as smart as Ami-chan when you set your mind to it. You are strong when you need to be. But that's not why I love you.

"I love you because no matter where you go, you have the ability to cheer people up just by being in the room. You are the most kind and caring person I've ever met. And you make me feel whole. **That's **why I love you."

"Oh, Mamo-chan,"


	7. Memories

Name: Memories

Author: Starbeam 4267

Words: 75

Mamoru doesn't have any memories of before he was six years old. He can't remember his parents or even if his name really is Mamoru.

That's okay because Mamoru can make new memories. He can make memories of the time he and Usagi spend together and the time they spend with the Senshi. He can make new memories of he, Usagi, and Chibiusa together as a family.

Mamoru is determined to make new memories.


	8. What If

Name: What If

Author: Starbeam 4267

Words: 71

Mamoru wonders about the what ifs all the time. He wonders about what if his parents never died? What if he didn't stay in Tokyo? What if he never met Usagi or the other Senshi? What if the Silver Millennium never happened? What if they never got sent to the future?

Mamoru wonders about the what ifs all the time and knows that he'd be worse off if these happened.


	9. Hope

Name: Hope

Author: Starbeam4267

Words: 44

Before Mamoru met Usagi, he didn't have any hope. He had no hope that he'd ever find anyone who'd love him. He had no hope that he would have a family.

Usagi gave that back to him, and he loves her for it.


	10. Moon

Name: Moon

Author: Starbeam4267

Words: 102

Usagi and Mamoru love the moon but for different reasons.

Usagi love the moon because it reminds her of her past. The place where she first saw Mamoru. She love the moon because of the light it gives off. She loves the moon because it makes her feel safe.

Mamoru loves the moon because it reminds him of Usagi: innocent. He loves the moon because the light it gives off makes people feel safe. He loves the moon because it reminds him where he and Usagi first met in their past lives.

They don't think they'll ever stop loving the moon.


	11. Thunder

Name: Thunder

Author: Starbeam4267

Words: 61

Usagi hates the thunder. Ever since she was a little girl the thunder scared her. Right now she was alone in the bedroom cowering under the covers. Mamoru came in the room.

"Usako?"

Usagi screamed. "Mamo-chan don't scare me like that," Usagi whimpered.

"I'm sorry Usako. Scoot over."

With Mamoru in bed with her, Usagi feels safe from the thunder.


	12. Fight

Name: Fight

Author: Starbeam 4267

Words: 134

A/N: This drabble takes place in the first season.

Mamoru doesn't know why he fights with Usagi. Maybe it's because she looks so cute when she's angry. Maybe it's because it's the only way he knows how to talk to her and she'll talk back. Maybe it's because he love to hear what new insults she came up with. Maybe it's because he's in love with her and doesn't know how else to show it.

Usagi doesn't know why she fights with Mamoru. Maybe it's because he just gets her so mad. Maybe it's because it's the only way she knows how to have a conversation with him. Maybe it's because she looks forward to these fights every day. Maybe it's because she's in love with him and doesn't know how else to show it.

They wonder if they'll ever stop fighting.


End file.
